


Hot Spring

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Nudity, Public Nudity, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki enjoys one of his favorite places on Migard.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone really needs to stumble upon this scene and bite that thing! ;)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, I'm behind in responding and will catch up asap. I've been fairly sick these past two days and have been doodling Loki butt to make myself feel better. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take two...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty, now that I got that out of my system, gotta finish a couple of commissions, answer comments and maybe start another thing to quell my Loki kink. 
> 
> Thanks for all thew comments, y'all!


End file.
